Love In The Afterlife
by Spark-of-a-White-wolf
Summary: Jev and Nora were going out until a fatal accident resulted in the death for Jev. Now, Nora is pregnant with his child and has to put up with regular harassing of his past friends. The only strange thing is that Jev refuses to leave her.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed waking up to my boyfriend's lips pressing agents my skin with the pressure of a feather. His lips moved up my neck. "Will you be here in the morning?" I asked. He chuckled, his long dark hair tickling my bare back. "I will never leave you."

* * *

><p>The next day, he was found dead.<p>

* * *

><p>I went to school, and was abused and beaten by the school's top students. The teachers looked at me with pity but there was a rule, the teachers did not interfere with the way school was. I went back home, only to find my mother fighting with her boyfriend of the week. I snuck into my bed room, which was about the size of a broom closet. I climbed into the mattress and stared at the pregnancy test screaming at me. The little plus sign was hard to miss, since it was the only thing that was colored in the small room. My best friend, Vee Sky, gave it to me after my first morning sickness. <em>"Tell your boyfriend, he has to know."<em> She told me. But he was dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>..dead dead dead dead...<em>**

* * *

><p>Nothing but a corpse under the ground. My stomach was growing rounder and bigger with each day, but… who would help me look after him. My mother was a stripper, half the time, and she barely had money to pay the rent. Vee was just as poor as I was, with two little sisters and two little brothers. Her only older brother worked as a male prostitute to pay for the rent and to feed the children. Vee asked me if I wanted to move in with her, but I refused. A pregnant eighteen year old would not make their lives easier. I looked at the picture on my window sill. There he was, laughing with me. But he was gone. No more. I would have to raise my child by myself.<p>

* * *

><p>Vee and I were at the store, working our shift when I could have sworn I saw someone entering the store. The bell rang and everything, but no one was there. "Yo Nora, did someone enter the store?" Tania asked from the back room. I shook my head. "No, no one entered." I walked through the aisles and began to re organize the stuff people shoved in the aisles. I was putting away some spaghetti when I heard my name. "Vee did you call my name?" I asked. "Girl you're tripping. It was probably nothing. Get back to work or mega-bitch will have our asses." I giggled and began to put stuff away. Someone brushed my hair back. I turned around and no one was there. I felt something move inside me. My hand pressed agents my stomach. "Vee… it moved." I called. There was a scuffle and a thump, some cussing and there was Vee, her olive eyes wild. "Let me feel!" she shouted. We both waited for it to move. When it kicked again, Vee screamed happily and hugged me. "If it's a girl name it after me." She told me seriously. I smiled. "Of course."<p>

"I'm so glad you didn't get the abortion. Patch would have been pissed if you got rid of it."

I frowned. "I'm not sure if he would be happy. He told me he would have been a lousy father." Vee laughed. "Yeah he would have sucked. Let's go out after work. I wanna go to the grave of the crappy boyfriend." I raised an eyebrow. "Why, you're not going to dance on his grave, are you?" I asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes and handed me a bottle of coke. "Nope, were going to chat with a ghost."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh god I read all the books and just HAD to write a fanfic on these two. Tell me if I should continue this by leaving a review.<strong>_

_**Yes Jev is dead(ish) and of course he would be the son of a mafia boss :D**_

_**Nora is preggers~! Its Jev's baby and HE DOES NOT KNOW! He is dead. Like that tree in the park. The hanging tree… I just made a **__**Hunger Games**__** reference there… heh-heh :3**_

_**Is anyone going to watch the movie? My teacher is thinking of getting a party of students (who have read the book) together, and we're all going to watch the premier together. Ahh~! :D**_

_**Anyways read and review~! **_

_**Seriously, REVIEW! D:**_


	2. Chapter 2

You would expect his grave to be completely ruined, but I have never seen such a beautiful tombstone. Roses of every color littered the floor, and I could see lipstick stains all over the top. Vee swore and began to kick the roses away. We collected dandelions from the weeds near our park and traced enough money to buy one white chrysanthemum.

"Okay this has got to stop. You're getting beaten up at school just because you had sex with the most wanted guy in our class, your mom is getting high with some haphazard fella, and your idiot boyfriend, who just happens to be the spawn of a mafia boss, gets shot after screwing you. Did I miss anything?"

I smiled. "You forgot I'm expecting said spawns child."

She sighed and opened the coke bottle. "Well whoop-de-do." She held her coke up in the air and drank deeply. I laughed and looked at the grave.

_Here I am. Hello Jev. Sorry, I could only afford one flower. Vee over there is trying to lay off the alcohol, and I'm trying to keep myself alive. I'm pregnant and it's yours. I'm not sure if I'll be a good mother, but I'll try. I wish you were here… but I guess you can't be given a second chance at life._

**I love you.**

I looked around. There was no one except a Tania hyped up on caffeine and a crow. It looked at me with piercing black eyes.

_Hello?_

**Can you hear me?**

_Yes, I can hear you. _

… **You can hear me? Really? Can you see me?**

_No… what are you? Who are you?_

**It's me. Jev.**

I reeled and dropped the flowers. Vee noticed and looked around for whatever scared me. She saw the crow and threw her bottle at it. The bird did not expect it and hopped away. "c'mon, let's get away from here before the snob squad appears." She spoke too late. A fancy limousine pulled up and all the popular students of our class piled out. It took me a moment to realize it was time to leave. We began to walk away as quickly as a pregnant woman could when the shouting began.

**Run, before they bring out the guns!**

I wobbled quickly away from the place. Vee dragged me into a cathedral that was abandoned for decades. "Hide here, I'll lead them away." She told me. I took her hand and looked at her. "No, stay here." I whispered. She looked outside and nodded. We hid among the benches, hoping that they would leave us alone. Vee began to mutter some gibberish words. I recognized them as a prayer. There were gunshots outside and the shouting on angry teenagers. I felt the baby kick and suddenly a wave of security washed over me.

**Shhh… I am here; there is nothing to worry my love…**

Vee hugged me and looked at the front doors worriedly. There was the sound of footsteps and the door creaking open. A crow flew over my head and out the door. "They're not here, probably went to the alleys." A familiar voice shouted. We stayed there for hours, waiting for a sign that they really left.

**They are gone. You may go home now.**

_Will you be there?_

**I will always be here.**

"I think they left… are you hurt?" I shook my head. "No, I'm just a bit scared…"

Vee laughed and patted my back. "I thought they would find us in here for a moment. Thank god we're still alive." I laughed quietly and looked around. Jev went by the nickname 'Patch' after one of his friends had to patch him up. He told me he always liked to fight. Whenever he mentioned the fight, his eyes would light up. Like a child in the toy store. I sighed and rubbed my belly. The child sure was kicking a lot today. Maybe I shouldn't strain myself too much…

* * *

><p>I sighed and walked into my room, noticing that the blankets were scattered. Someone has been though my room. Possibly my mother trying to look for spare cash. But all my money was in the bank. I sighed and looked for the key Jev gave me. It was to his hideout. Only he and I knew where its location was.<p>

* * *

><p>As I walked down the dark streets with rain pouring down on me, I looked up at the sky. The clouds and smog covered the stars completely, giving no sign of what laid beyond those murky clouds. Stepping into an abandoned old building I looked around to make sure no one was watching. The interior was dirty and there were old garbage bags everywhere. Making my way through the mountain of trash, I came across a door. I inserted the key and pushed the door open, revealing a staircase that leads down stairs to the basement rooms.<p>

Jev once told me there was a large chain of underground apartments down here. His father bought a lot for business reasons and now, well, we have our own underground home. Walking into the first bedroom, I looked at everything with a stabbing pain in my chest. Everything was exactly the way we left it. His designer clothes scattered in a corner, expensive leather boots neatly organized in a closet, a mirror hanging from the ceiling. I sighed and climbed into the large bed he had imported from France, cuddled into the comforter, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparky: Dayum, I did not expect this much from ya'll. ;A; I'm so happy right now. *Weep*<strong>_

_**Okami: aww, look you guys you made the author cry tears of joy. *grin***_

_**Sparky: Hey, get back to your own story.**_

_**Okami: why when no one reads it.**_

_**Sparky: shut up! I like typing it though.**_

_**Okami: and that folks is why it has not been deleted. Author stubbornness.**_

_**Sparky: whatever. Read and Review my fellow peeps~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel something brushing along my back and I couldn't help but think it was Jev. I was wrong. I jerked awake and found a black cat next to me. Its onyx eyes regarded me cautiously as I sat up. It meowed once and rubbed up agents my arm. "Hello kitty. How did you get in?"

I looked at the door and back at the cat. The door was sealed and bolted shut. There's no way a cat could get in. it mewed again and began to rub agents my belly, demanding attention. I ran my hand along its back and saw two black scars deep in its thick fur. An upside down V shape. "Who did that to you kitty?" I asked. It meowed again and began to purr. I stretched and looked around. My phone was vibrating. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me, where are you school started like four hours ago!" Vee shouted into the phone.I looked at the clock.

"Crap. I slept in."

"Don't give me that! I went to pick you up but you weren't home! Where are you?"

"… I'm at Jev's apartment."

"… You're serious. Okay, just give me the directions and I'll be there before you can say mystery lunch meat."

I sighed and reluctantly gave her the directions to the underground apartment.

"Is there an underground parking lot too?"

"No, you have to leave the neon behind. Look I'll meet you in the ally, just be careful. Jev's friends live around here and I don't want my best friend to die too."

"Careful is my middle name babe. I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

><p>I waited in the shadows of a darken ally, my clothes freshly changed. I always left extra clothes at Jev's place, but I never expected to be pregnant with his child. My clothes were too tight. The cat was rolling on the floor a little way's away from me, pawing at a dandelion. I saw Vee coming down the block and waved at her. She was next to me in seconds. "I think I'm being followed." She whispered. I looked around and saw a familiar car make a turn. "c'mon, let's hide." I pulled her behind a garbage can and we both crouched there. The car stopped and I could hear voices. I flinched as I heard a deep voice with an Irish accent. The same one at the cathedral.<p>

"It's no use, that little bimbo isn't anywhere near here. She took another stop."

"Fool. That bimbo is always with the knocked-up slut and you know it."

"Yeah, just wondering what Jev would do if he found out what we're planning."

"He'd laugh it off. I'm sure that hooker meant nothing to him. She probably got him to sleep with him to get knocked up and to earn herself some money."

The man laughed. "You sure about that love? He seemed rather pissed last time you called her a boyfriend stealing slut."

"She did and you know it!" I recognized bolt of these people now.

Rixon and Dabria. Jev's 'best friends'. And the two top people at school who wanted me dead. Vee looked around and noticed that the cat was who was following me was out in the open where the two could see it. "God I hate cats. Shoot it; we'll make the world a better place." "By ridding it of one cat? You're really out for blood, aren't you Dabria?" I heard the click clack of a gun and flinched. The cat looked up and began to hiss.

**LEAVE HER ALONE!**

The cat screeched and launched itself at the person holding the gun. Dabria screamed and Rixon swore loud enough for the whole state to hear. A gun shot echoed though the alley and I flinched. "Damn cat where did it go? God fuck that really hurts!"

"Rixon let's get out of here before the cops show up. I don't want to explain a gunshot."

"Yeah yer right hon, we'll kill the pregnant bitch later." Their footsteps echoed though the ally as they left to whatever vehicle was waiting on the street.

Vee and I waited for the sound of screeching tires to leave before looking around. "Did they kill Choco cat?" Vee asked. There was a meow behind us and the cat began to purr agents my leg. "Good lord, that cat wasted its lives to save out asses!" Vee shouted, hugging me. I pushed her away and picked up the cat. "…" he purred and looked at me. "Earth to Nora! Babe, are you planning on making out with the cat?"

**I would not mind a thank you, but a kiss would make my day.**

I flinched and almost dropped the catm "Umm… Vee, let's go to the apartment now, I feel sick." I stated, putting the cat down carefully. "Lead the way darling, I hate to keep you waiting. But first, let's go buy ourselves some survival snacks. I'm starving." I laughed and set the cat down.

_Jev?_

**Angel.** He crooned in my head. I sighed.

_Thank you for saving me. And Vee. She's thankful too._

"Nora Hurry up I'm starving and lord knows when the snob squad will make a re-appearance." I sighed and I heard Jev laughed in my head.

**She really is thankful… thank you for the dandelions by the way. They're better than those roses.**

_I'm glad you liked them…_

I'm crazy. The voice of my dead boyfriend is echoing in my head repeatedly. I'm beginning to scare myself. If I told Vee, would she overreact? Would someone believe me? Probably not…

**Are you alright Angel?**

I shook my head and watched as Vee grabbed a microwave burrito and a bag of salsa chips. I browsed through the candy isle and found myself face to face with a poster. An angel was there with its head thrown back as others tore its wings off. I shudder. "That would be painful." Vee stated flatly. "To have wings torn off your back?" I asked. "No, to never be able to fly. As agonizing as your thoughts are, I think not being able to fly freely is worse than physical pain." She handed me a burrito and we both walked to the underground house.

"Wow this place is really cool. I would have thought for Patch to be the big-fancy five-star-motel kinda guy but this is legit." She threw herself at the couch and relaxed. "So you have your own place?" she asked. "No. this place belongs to Jev. Or his dad." Vee looked around at the décor. "No shit. I got to say, you have a taste for danger babe." I blushed and looked at Vee. She herself had a taste for danger too. "At least Jev was nice…" "Have you heard any of the rumors that were spreading before you even meet him? Jev was the one that started the bomb threat in middle school, and Rixon actually made a decent stink bomb to set in the school's air vents. Then in freshman year, there was that one time the school was held hostage by a gang called _The Archangels_. Didn't our class meet one? Black hair and onyx eyes? Coincidence? I don't think so."

I sighed. Vee had a point. It was Jev that pointed that gun at me. It was him who saved me too.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking home from an after school program sophomore year. It was dark out and there was no one in sight. I was walking though one of the most menacing streets in town when a group of men walked out of an alley. I debated whether to keep walking or to turn around but I was too late. <em>

"_Hey hun you walkin out here all alone?" _

"_Yeah, come party with us babe. It will be heckavu lot better than going home." I backed away, not knowing what to say. In books, at times like this, it was a knight in shining armor would save the damsel in distress. But this was the real world, and no one rode horses for miles out there. "There you are." Someone put there arm around me. I flinched and looked up. If it was someone I knew, he was hiding his face on purpose. _

_A baseball cap covered his eyes but there was something about that ignorant smirk that felt familiar. "Oi bastard, we're busy here. Go find some other chick."_

_He laughed and began to walk, his arm still slung around my shoulder. "Whatever. C'mon babe, we have a date." I followed this familiar stranger down the street and away from the scary men. _

_When we were clear he let go and continued walking. "Nora Grey right?" he asked. I stopped walking. "Yeah, and who are you?" after a pause, he took his hat off and looked at me. _

_Now I knew where he was from._

_Jev Cipriano._

_He had most of his classes with me, but I knew him from the time he held a gun to my head. I stumbled back and began to shudder. Jev frowned. "Am I really that scary?" he asked me sarcastically. I could not answer. If only I didn't leave my phone at home…_

_Jev seemed to sense my distress and he looked me up and down. "Are you scared Nora?" he asked. I forced myself to meet his eyes. "No. I'm cold." It was true. The cold wind was picking up again and with only a light cardigan, I was freezing. Jev began to take off his jacket and I kept my eyes on him. He was wearing dark clothes, making him look like a shadow amongst the dark dirty streets. He caught me looking and grinned, holding out his jacket. "Here, I don't want you catching a cold Angel." I took the jacket then paused. _

"_Did you just call me Angel?" I asked, a blush spreading across my face. Her grinned and hooked his thumbs in his pants pockets. "Well you are an angel in the eyes of most men." He stated bluntly. I shudder and pulled the jacket on tighter. He smiled and we continued walking. _

"_Where are you going?" I asked him. He looked at me. "I was heading for a pool game at Bo's Arcade, but then I saw you. You really have a thing for danger, don't you sweetheart?" "I do not! I was heading home when those guys came up to me!" he laughed. "Whatever Angel. Here's your stop." We we're standing outside the beaten up apartment, Jev grinning like he did something that deserved to be rewarded. I turned and looked at him. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked. He smiled. "I seem to know things no one bothers to figure out. Call it instinct love." I rolled my eyes and managed a small smile. "Thanks for walking me home. Here." I shrugged out of his jacket and handed it back. He took it and looked at me. _

"_I wouldn't go out at night if I we're you Angel. There's a bunch of people out here who will slaughter you on sight… or worse." His eyes held a hidden meaning within them. I shudder at the thoughts he was having. "It's nothing you have to worry about Cipriano. Thanks again for walking me." He took my hand and pulled me agents him. I was about to yell when he kissed me. _

_He pulled away quickly and grinned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I licked my lips and the words we're out of my mouth before I could stop them. _

"_What was keeping you?" _

_He smirked then turned serious. "…humanity."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woo! That was entertaining to type. :D<strong>_

_**I hope I get many reviews on this chapter, cuz it took a LOOOOONNNG time to type down.**_

_**Jev and Nora's past. Loved it. Should I continue typing about their high school years? Meh, it's all up to you kiddies :3**_

_**Playing Poképark 2. Ma brother already beat the whole game (little pokenerd…) **_

_**I'm reading **__**The City of Bones**__** now don't tell me how it ends unless I give up on it altogether. **_

_**Gawd, I think I have some explaining to do don't i? Kay then.**_

_**Numero uno; Jev can possess long as it's alive and willing. The crow, the cat. He possessed them. More possession along the way.**_

_**Number 2; I'm gonna be holding back on this story. If I don't get enough reviews, I'm going to wait for more before updating.**_

_**Number 3; what do you guys think will happen next? I don't know for myself; let's just create the story without thinking.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! Seriously**_

_**Review=inspiration=faster updates.**_


	4. Chapter 4

After my little flashback, I blinked and looked around. Vee was going through the closet, pulling out piles and piles of cash from coat pockets. "What are you doing Vee?" I asked.

She pulled back with a Los Angeles Dodgers cap. "Looking for anything valuable. Can you believe this guy just carries wads of cash in his pockets?" she chucked what seemed like the Fiftieth wad across the room, watching it as it bounced into a pile of leather boots.

"Vee, that's his cash."

"And we're gonna need it more than him. You're what, almost seven months? Eight? We're gonna need lots of cash by the time your baby comes around."

I sighed. As true as that was, it felt wrong to use his money. Like I was doing something bad… but even with the money I had, things weren't going to go well with the hospital bills.

My eyes went over to the clock hanging on the wall. Time passed by really fast when you had time to let your thoughts wander. "Vee, let's go, we're gonna be late for work."

"Mega bitch can wait… oh wait, never mind. Let's get going." She tossed a handful of silver watches onto the bed and began to walk out of the room. The black cat meowed and I let it out into the streets before climbing into Vee's neon.

* * *

><p>At the convenience store, the manager, 'Mega bitch' gave us an un-wanted bitch session. "Hey back off, you've got a pregnant woman working here! The stress can harm the kid and you'll end up being sued so shut up and go smoke your pot!" Vee shoved the manager back into her office and sighed. I giggled and began to re-organize the shelves. "what kind of logic is that Vee?"<p>

She looked at me with a light smile. "it was street logic. Anyone born around here learns fast."

People messed up things all the time, but I got paid to clean after them. It was a win-win situation. As I re-arranged the cans, I saw a black car pull up. There was a pair of men coming out of the back and three others from the front. All dressed in black and caring guns. The back of their leather jackets had a pair of white wings burnt into the back. Recognition hit me and I froze and looked for the light switch. The windows were tinted black so it already looked dark from the outside. Quickly I hit the lights and everything was dark. There was a thunk and Vee popped around the corner. "Ouch Nora what was that for…" she trailed off and looked outside. "…crap. We're screwed. I hope they go for the pawn shop next door-" they threw a brick at our window and the alarm went off. "Shit, it's The Archangels! Let's get out of here!" Vee grabbed my arm and dragged me out the back door. We both climbed into the neon and she drove off.

**Be careful, they have most of the block surrounded. **

I looked around. Sure enough, many black cars were parked around every exit. "Vee, they have the place surrounded." I studded. She looked around. "… Your probably right… crap, get in the back and change into your normal clothes. I'm gonna drive into the interstate and we are going to spend the night in a hotel." The way she put it made us both laugh.

* * *

><p>On our way to the highway, we were stopped by cops. "Where are you two ladies leaving to?" they asked Vee. "We are spending our night at my uncle's house. Yeah he lives just outside city limits." Vee winked at the cop and I smiled.<p>

After some chatting they had to go back on patrol. I sighed and we made it to an old bed and breakfast. The old lady who owned the small establishment gave us both one room with two beds. I sighed and curled up into my bed. "I fucking hate the archangels… how much you wanna bet the damages are coming off our pay checks?" I looked at her. "Vee, we're both broke. I'm not sure we can bet our money." She sighed then jumped up. "Oh crap, I've got to call my brother. And the kids." She went to the bathroom. I sighed.

**Sleep, my Angel. You are safe here. I'll protect you.**

_Last time you said that, I was shot at. Do you remember?_

**…** **That was a date badly planned…**

* * *

><p>"<em>So do you wanna go out for dinner?" Jev asked. I looked up, startled by the fact that her was talking to me, in school. Everyone left for lunch, but I had to stay behind to work on my sex ed notes. <em>

"… _w-what?" _

_He smirked and sat on my desk. "Do you, Nora Grey, want to go to dinner with me, Jev Cipriano?" _

_I looked around. If someone was waiting outside I knew I did something to offend the Archangels. Even if I dropped a pencil near one of them, I might get a bullet to the head. _

_Jev seemed to notice my train of thought. "It's just gonna be you and me. I promise. The angels won't be bothering you tonight." He ran his knuckle down my cheek in a way that was supposed to be calming._

_I pulled back. "Cant, Vee and I are going to work." _

"_Can't you cancel for a day?" _

"_No, well yes, but…" I trailed off, looking out the window._

_He sighed and leaned closer. "But what, Angel?" _

_I began to put my stuff away. "No offence, but I don't trust you completely. I mean, the first time I even noticed your existence, you were holding a gun to my head." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah… I'm really sorry about that. But the school was going to make us take a biology exam. We are in enough classes together to know how bad my grads are." I rolled my eyes. "Still don't trust me?" he asked, dark eyes smothering with mischief._

"_Nope. Sorry, but I really need the money. My mom can't keep the bills out of the house by herself." He raised an eyebrow. _

"… _Does she work on the corner?" I turned bright red. _

"…_yeah. I've tried taking her to the rehab center, but …" _

"_She can't lay off the sex eh?" I stood up and began to shove my books into my worn book bag. After glaring at him, I began to walk out of the room. "I'm sorry if I offended you!" Jev called out behind me, clearly not knowing about my relationship with my mother. I chose to ignore him and continued walking. _

_Suddenly my bag ripped. I looked around for the source and noticed Jev was holding something that suspiciously resembled a pocket knife. He smiled and began to pick my stuff up. "… Did you have to rip my only bag?" I snapped, yanking the bag off. He shrugged. "If it was the only way to get your attention, then yes." I huffed and began to pick up the many papers and books. He handed me my books and I snatched them from his hand stiffly. _

"…_sorry." He said facial expression solemn. I sighed and nodded. "I should apologize too. It's just, whatever my mom does is… kind of hard to take. I know what she does, but every time someone mentions it…" he nodded. "I wouldn't want to live with that kind of burden either." He said, helping me up. We walked quietly down to my locker and I stiffened when I saw my locker was wide open. _

"_Crap." I rushed forwards and looked for anything. Whoever broke into my locker took anything they could sell on craigslist. My text books, a small jewelry box holding my treasured necklace, and my money box. "You should know better than to leave your locker open, Angel." Jev stated, fingering the broken combination lock. I snatched it out of his hand and sighed. "Can you give me a ride home?" I asked. He leaned agents the wall of lockers._

"_Nope." I blinked. He grinned and leaned forwards. "Let's make a deal. We have dinner and I drive you home. Heck, I'll even get you some new stuff." He nodded at my empty locker. I sighed and shook my head. "That's asking for too much. Besides, why are you interested in me of all people? Don't you have Dabria to keep you busy?" he frowned and pulled away. "You hate me."_

"_Oh, wonder what made you say that. Haven't you noticed the way everyone in the school looks at you? Don't you ever wonder why they look at your friends in fear? Jev, we cannot be together. Get that into your thick skull." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He was angry. "If you hate me that much, answer me this; why did you kiss me back?" I flushed pink and looked down, my brown red hair covering my eyes. "I…" _

"_Eh? Speak up Angel, I can't hear you." _

_I pulled my arm out of his hard grasp and looked up at him. "If I didn't, what would you have done?" he looked at me then leaned forwards. "I would try again." And he kissed was rough, but it still held the hidden meaning behind all that anger. I pulled away and covered my mouth. He was panting slightly. "tell me you did not like that and I'll leave you alone." He rasped. I noticed a silver necklace around his neck, a single silver feather about the size of a toothpick hanging around it. We remained like that after a moment._

"_Dinner?" I asked warily. He smiled. "Dinner. And if me buying all your stuff back is too much for you to handle, you can tutor me." I looked up at him._

"… _alright, but nowhere fancy. I hate the upper-class snobs." _

"_Ouch, that hurt angel."_

_I stifled a giggle and we both walked out of the school, together._

* * *

><p><em><strong>:D<strong>_

_**Love the reviews kiddies, and I have more questions to answer apparently.**_

_**Nora is roughly about, mmm, 7-8 months preggers. I'm guessing it was during the summer before junior year that they did "the Great Deed" as Vee puts it somewhere in the book…**_

_**Jev/Patch won't be coming back to life anytime soon. He's dead. D-E-A-D dead. Muerto, and never coming back. I'm thinking about killing someone else laterrr…**_

_**Why are Rixon and Dabria after Nora and Vee? First of all, Jev/Patch used to go out with Dabria, and the bitch is jealous. She wanted to have patch's babeh, and hates Nora for having his kid. Rixon… news flash, in this messed up world I call my story; he is Jev/patch's older brother. D8**_

_**Muueh, couldn't watch The Hunger Games. Babysitting my siblings. And school. Gawd, theater is taking a crap load of my time. Oh well. Love my tech class, although they steal my animal crackers. :(**_

_**Lol Jev asked her out. That's how you do it Romeo, jup, jup. Just make sure she doesint get killed... yet. The boy is trouble. Next up, their first date. Just double the amount of reviews I currently have and the next chapter is gonna be posted.**_

_**Reviews = inspiration & happiness = faster updates~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"… Nora babe, you look cute when you sleep."

I jolted awake, earning a kick from the baby. "Ouch! He kicked me!"

Vee laughed and pointed at my stomach. "How do you know it's a boy? For all we know it could be a girl."

True, I never went to the hospital to check what it was going to be. The bills costs too much and to be honest, I was scared to death by strangers holding needles. Vee on the other hand, loved morphine, and any other drugs that made you go crazy. She wasn't a drug addict, but she enjoyed the effect it had on her.

Vee sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Meh, whatever. Let's get to school, we have a chemistry mid that keeps breathing down our backs." I nodded and winced as the baby kicked again. It was growing strong every day. And I felt fat. Not fat as in I need a diet, but fat as in I'm freaking ugly as fuck. My stomach was growling for food and I needed twice as much food now. Grumbling violently, I got out of the bed and we both ordered some food.

"Yeah, two servings of scrambled eggs for the pregnant woman…. No it is not mine! Do I sound like a man? … uh huh, yeah.. wada ya mean do we have the cash for that? Of course I'm not freaking homeless, sheash. Great that will be room 32, okay? K."

She hung up the phone and yawned widely. "I really don't want to go back to the city. I mean what if the Archangels are out for more blood?" she began to examine her chipped painted nails and looked around for her bag.

"Vee, if they are out for blood, the police would be after them. They know better than to straight up wave a flag in there face."

Jev once explained the ways of the Archangels to me. When they did something huge, they tended to lay low for a handful of days. "Whatever, the cops are dumbasses last time I checked." I giggled and looked at the floor. The cops were in alliance with the angels, because a couple years ago the Capitan of the district went rouge and joined the Archangels. Ever since then, they have always had ties together. The cops don't do anything and no one gets killed.

Vee yawned and began to stretch. "Aw to heck with this, let's get out of here. If my brother left the kids at home alone again, I'm going to be getting calls from the schools again." I stretched and looked at the time.

"Let's go to school."

* * *

><p>Everyone shot me dirty looks. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard, considering the fact that most of them seemed to go out of there way's to make me miserable. Shoving a crap load of 'I hate you' cards in my locker, attempting to trip me in the hallways. During lunch, everyone began to throw food at me, but thanks to Vee and her awesome lunch tray shield, we only managed to get away with some gravy in our hair. "Those mother fuckers can go and kiss there e mamas sweet asses!" Vee snapped, rinsing her hair out on the bathroom. I sighed and rubbed my belly. There was a shout in the hall way and someone walked into the bathroom.<p>

"Oh it's you two."

Marcie Millar, Jev's supposedly stalker, and leader of the Archangels fan site, walked in, looking us up and down. "What do you want miss anorexic." Vee snapped, shielding me with her body.

"Oh back off size XXL. I have no beef with you."

"Yeah right, pig. Like hell I'm going to let you anywhere near Nora."

Marcie looked at me. "It's the pregnant bitch I have to talk to mega butt."

"Oh hells naw, you did not just go there!" Vee attempted to claw at Marcie, but I held her back.

"Vee, stop it."

"You should not be pregnant Nora Grey. Everyone knows that should have been Dabria's kid and even you know it."

I flinched and looked around. Only one way out of the bathroom, and that was past Marcie.

Vee stomped over to Marcie and pulled her fist back.

"VEE DON'T DO IT!"

Too late. There was a snap and Marcie was out cold on the bathroom counter. Vee shook her hand and began to shove Marcie into one of the stalls.

"Crap, let's get out of school." "Vee, our absences are adding up over the years, you won't get into a good college at this rate."

"Whatever, your safety is what I'm worried about. Now let's play follow the leader and you are going to follow me whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p>We were back in the graveyard, sitting under a large willow tree that hid everything from view. Vee was skipping stones across the nearby lake, whistling something that sounded like a funeral song.<p>

"You know what keeps bugging me?" Vee stated.

"Hmm?"

"His coffin was empty."

I looked up at her in shock. Vee was looking out at the lake with a straight face. "How do you know?"

Vee chucked another rock out into the pond, narrowly avoiding a duck.

"For one thing, the papers said there wasn't a body in the car wreck. Numero dos, at the funeral there was only a photo and a closed coffin. Three, it takes up to seven men to lift that boy and a heavy wooden box off the ground. This time it was four."

I stared blankly at her. "So what you're saying is…"

"Your boyfriend might still be alive, Nora."

I was in a state of shock. It was not possible, it couldn't be really… but what Vee said held a truth to it. And deep in my heart I could still feel that Jev **is** alive.

I shudder. "Vee, if he is alive, he would have returned to school."

"Nora, there was a car accident, remember? The other guy made it out with five broken bones, a serious head concussion and the steering wheel stuck around his neck."

Now we both shuddered. "so what do you think happened to Jev's body?" I asked.

Vee sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. "I have no honest idea."

* * *

><p>"<em>So where are we going?" I asked. Jev grinned and took my hand. "It's a surprise." I smiled as he led me through the park. It was late at night, and everything was lit only by soft moonlight. For some reason the city park looked even more enchanted at night that it did during the day. "Okay, we're here."<em>

_Jev somehow managed to set up a small picnic area deep in the park, hamburgers and ice-cream. I stifled a giggle. "Wow, you really know how to make a girl's day." He smirked and passed me a vanilla milkshake. "Enjoy angel."_

_We sat there eating in silence. I looked around. The lake was so close here, it reflected the moonlight clearly. This place really was like something out of a fairytale. I sighed and continued looking out at the lake. "What's on your mind?" _

_I looked at Jev._

"_Is this all really real?"_

_He tilted his head to the side. "It feels like an abnormality does it not?" I sighed. "You can be so strange Jev, so full of mystery…"_

"_I aim to please love. Now are you going to finish that?"_

"_Are you already done with yours?" I asked. _

_Sure enough he has already eaten most of what he brought. He smiled as I passed him the remainder of my hamburger. "Sad isn't it? The graveyard I mean."_

"_It does look rather lonely… does anyone ever visit them?" Jev shook his head. _

"_No, those people are amongst the forgotten. I always come here to think at night, and I never see anyone there to remember there lost."_

_I shivered. "Cold angel? Or are you scared?" I smiled and looked at him. _

"_A little of both. It's getting late isn't it?" he nodded and looked across the lake. _

"_This place is one of my few favorite places. Not many know about this."_

_We both heard a car slam in the distance. I was about to ask when Jev covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh…" his eyes trained into the distance. _

_Gunshots fired._

"_Crap. I'm sorry but we're going to have to cut our date short tonight." He began to hide everything hastily._

_The shots were coming closer. _

_Jev took my hand and lead me into the tree enclosed area of the park. We walked slowly though the place, listening for any other sound. Jev paused and reached into his pocket. _

"_What are you- "_

_In his hand was an onyx revolver. His eyes held a killing intent. _

"_I want you to stay here, no matter what happens, don't make a sound." He quickly darted deeper into the undergrowth. I collapsed on my knees and looked towards the direction he had marched off in. thoughts flew through my head._

'_What was that about? If he planned a shoot off, wouldn't he have picked a better day to have our date?'_

_After what seemed like hours, the shooing ceased to exist. I sighed and realized that even if the shooting stopped, it would be dang-_

"_Nora?" _

_I looked up and saw Jev, smiling lightly._

_I jumped up and hugged him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. _

"_You were worried about me? I'm speechless angel." I huffed and looked up at him, cheeks flushed red. He gave me a dazzling smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulder loosely. _

"_c'mon, it's going to rain soon." Taking my hand, he began to walk me home._

* * *

><p><em><strong>0.0;<strong>_

_**Did ya'll miss me~! **_

_**Sorry I've been missing for a month or so, working on school stuff, putting up short stories on deviantART and theater. Gah, play is seriously thought on my grades. They are dying **__**painfully **__**at the moment.**_

_**So, remember how I said Jev/Patch was Dead-ish. (refer to ch 1-2?) **_

_**This is what it was leading to. Guess what happened to the body. To tell you all the truth, I had no idea this story was going to take this turn, but oh well. *sob* Vee why are you so fricking smart in my story? Wahh… ;A;**_

_**Oh and I MIGHT add an extra chapter in Jev/Patch's P.O.V. if I get a decent amount of reviews. Hint, hint Might add another. Depends if I'm lazy or not.**_

_**And during the summer, there is a probability I'm not going to be updating as much. Due to the fact that I have no HOME internet access, my flash drive is being stupid as Phuck and I am going to be working my ass off at a part time job (probably still undecided)**_

_**Any who R&R my loyal readers! **_

_**P.S. just liking my stories doesn't mean I'm going to update faster :D give me a **__**damn good**__** reason to continue typing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jev's P.O.V.**_

Everything I could see is black. There is nothing more than a lighter grey that outlines everything. I am walking in a two dimensional world… nothing more. But… there is just one bright thing that keeps me here. In this world.

_**Nora.**_

I miss her voice, her face everything about her. She keeps me here, tied to her by a red string.

Fate had a fucked up mined to try to kill me in the middle of my **FIRST** serious relationship. The others, they meant nothing compared to this. I looked around and saw her.

Sitting by the river bank. She was nothing but a gray-ish haze in my eyes, but that's how I saw the living now. I looked around before crossing the river. I couldn't walk; it was more like… gliding. I heard a bird call out to me. Looking up I saw the crow, blinking its dark eyes at me. _ My crow_. The one I branded with my mark. I smiled and allowed myself to merge with it. Then I could actually see her. And hear her clearly.

"His coffin was empty."

I blinked. Is my coffin empty? I left the crow and went to check. Sure enough, the place where everyone left lipstick stains, cans of beer, and disgustingly smelly roses, was empty. Nothing but a wooden box and some blankets. Nora was lucky to have a friend who could kick ass and notice every single detail. I rose back to earth and looked around. If my body isn't here amongst the dead… then where is it? I tried to remember my last memories.

* * *

><p><em>Driving down the road, I smiled. That was the best night of my life. I shivered with pleasure and tried to memorize every last detail. Then everything went wrong. A pair of cars came up behind me and began to shoot. "Shit." I pulled out my own gun and fired back at them. One of the cars popped a tire and had to pull over. The other car was right behind me. If they wanted a shootout that badly, then they could go rot in hell. I was known as the Black Angel for a reason. I shot forwards, hitting the gas and flying over the pavement in the old car my father bought me on my thirteenth birthday. Then at the intersection, I made a U-turn. My hand-gun was out the window, pointing with perfect aim at the asshole's engine. One bullet was all it took to blow us both to high heaven. My head hit the pavement and everything began to fade slowly. I called out to her. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to be there. I remember he question the night before. <em>_**"Will you be here in the morning?"**__ I choked on air. __**"I will never leave you…"**_

* * *

><p><em>lies, I lied my Angel, lied to you…<em>

* * *

><p>"Whoa man, snap out of it!" I swung my fist around and knocked back the man who was leaning next to me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. The memories ached in the place my heart should be. I was gasping for air and it wouldn't come to me fast enough.<p>

"Easy, man for a dead guy, you really have some fight to yah." I couldn't help it. I reached for my gun but when it wasn't there, I glared up at the man, ready for a brawl. "Dude, don't look at me with killing intent, you'll upset the angels."

A breeze flew though the world of dead, somewhat dark and malicious. I looked at the stranger, still trying to catch my breath.

This teenager… no he was older than me; this man was one of the first dead people I've seen in this black and white world. "Dude, you sure you're okay?" he asked looking around.

"I'm fine… who are you?"

"Hmm… I don't remember actually. Any who, you still remember your past? That's really weird, considering no one in the afterlife even remembers if there girl or boy…" the stranger checked in his pants. "Yup, I'm a guy!"

I winced and sat up clutching my head. It was pounding dully and I could hear the distant sound of beeping… or were my ears ringing?

"Halloo stranger with the dark hair who's in fetal position! What. Is. Your. Name?"

"… My name is Jev Cipriano…" I muttered, already annoyed with the fool.

"Cool name. I think my name is… Doug? Whatever, call me Doug." He held out his hand, on which I could see multiple scars. He caught me looking and pulled a sleeve out of nowhere, covering his arm. "Played with shape objects too much. Anyhow, what brought you to the world of the dead?" I blinked. This man was easy going, and too… iffy. He acted like dying was nothing. I want to punch him…

"Car crash." I muttered, referring to his question.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, not much of creativity in that." He mused.

I snorted. There was no creativity in dying. "Why are you talking to me?" I snapped.

"Hey, I'm just here to make sure you know the drill. Wait your turn to die, and then leave. Like this guy." He pointed to an old man walking down a sidewalk. I blinked as the man suddenly looked up and dissolved in a patch of white snow…

"Lucky old bastard. Probably got first class reservation." Doug muttered. That's how I started to notice other dead beings in this odd world. They were all different shades of grey, but they were there. Just like this stranger.

I felt a jolt go through my chest and I groaned. "Feeling pain or something?" Doug asked.

"…yes. But… I'm dead right? If I'm dead, I don't think there's any more pain to feel…"

"True, true, we the dead don't feel anything. Can't touch, can't feel no pain. Ah, love it." he began to fiddle with a string on his ripped jeans. "But… if you feel it are you dead… or not?" he looked me in the eye before punching me.

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. This bastard was really looking for a good gunshot to the head.

"Oh, you felt that? Weird. Give me a go then!" he sang, sticking his face closer than necessary. I glared at him, rubbing my cheek. Maybe later when I was really angry.

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped.

He stood up and stretched. "Hmmm, ADHD, insomnia, supposedly I have some kind of blood disease, and… I think my boyfriend stabbed me to death." He pulled his jacket open and began to poke at the wounds on his torso. Huge empty holes were there, his intestines visible and cut in multiple parts, were barely intact.

I wanted to gag. Then something else clicked. He said _boyfriend_… oh god. Why is it I always attract these kinds of people?

"You on the other hand, have no scars. Wonder why…" Doug continued.

I stood up and began to walk, looking for Nora. Trying to find living humans was like looking though a thick veil. I blinked and looked around the park. She left.

"Hey, who you looking for?" Doug asked.

"None of your business."

He hopped up and looked around, shielding his eyes from the white orb in the sky. "She hot?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious…"

"You need to find yourself a new hobby, something that does not involve stalking the dead." I muttered. Doug shrugged and began to glide down the pavement. I sighed and looked for a usable body.

The crow was keeping an eye on me, but that's not what I needed at the moment. "Yo, Cipriano aren't you going to move on?"

I glared at Doug. "No. not when there's still a chance."

Doug raised an eyebrow. "That you're still alive? Pfft, fat chance. Listen, if you really are still alive, you have to think about where your body maybe hidden. Seriously, not everyone who 'died' of car crash would still be kept alive in the city morgue. Or on the street."

I really wanted to punch this bastard. But he did have a point. "Then where do you recon they would keep a body alive?" I snapped. Seriously this man was getting on my nerves, and it was clear that he had a thing for me. Creepy.

He paused for a minute. "… I dunno, a hospital maybe? Or some sort of private clinic?"

I grumbled. In this city alone, there were multiple hospitals and family clinics. All of them were often full of injured people who have gotten hurt by the gangs… including me. If there weren't enough doctors, then the weakest and least likely to survive… were taken straight to the morgue…

"I'm going home." I announced to no one in particular. Doug blinked. "What? You're going 'home'? What's that supposed to mean, there is no home in this world, there's only alive, dead and deader!"

I looked for the crow and asked for its body once more. The bird willingly allowed me to mingle with it.

"Hey don't leave me hanging here! Damnit wait for me!" Doug shouted whistling as if calling a taxi.

I was flying. The city below me looked like a scale model. Everything from the bird's eyes looked better.

"Yo wait for me!" I flinched and the crow landed carefully on top of a building.

"What the hell? Stop following me!" I snapped.

Doug emerged from the tiny body of a pigeon. A fricking pigeon for crying out loud…

"I'm curious! What do you mean going home; no one ever goes home unless they're going haunting! Haunting! No one wants to haunt their beloved relatives!"

I stroked the crow's feathers. It cawed.

"I guess it's a good thing I hate all my relatives." I muttered.

But they loved me. Heck they adored me. I was the heir to the Archangels, even if Rixon was older. Dad just put up with me. No training needed to control a cult. And I hated my father. Rixon I could put up with. But dad… he could go burn in high hell.

"Do you want to go to hell that badly?" Doug shouted angrily.

I glared at him. "… I've seen hell." I stated bluntly.

He looked confused for a fraction of a second then it clicked. "… Okay then. Go haunt your family, but when the shadows start creeping, here's a word of advice. Get the hell out of there."

Ignoring the man's words, I merged with the black feathered bird and made the rest of my way to the place I once called home.

* * *

><p>The house in the outskirts of town was too big to be called a house. More like a chateau. The house was painted elaborate white and gold. Security cameras covered every inch of the property, and the fence was electrified. Not to mention the many dogs that were trained to kill… I flew over the building and landed on top of a camera.<p>

"Good bird. Wait here while I go check things out." The bird cawed and flew off into a tree.

"Smart bird." I muttered.

It cawed loudly and I looked around. A black car drove up to the property. I recognized the hood ornament.

Hawk.

Rixon was home.

I glided down and waited for my brother by the door. The divers door cracked open and Rixon stepped out.

"Hello brother." I muttered acidly.

"Home, sweet home. Do you think the town civilians suspected us?" Rixon asked, opening the passenger door open.

"They always do Rixon." Dabria stepped out, a gym bag slung around her shoulders. "Take the cash from the usual round, and stick in in the volt."

"Dabria, I told you. Only Patch knew the combo to the safe other than father. My dad is off on business, so we don't have the combo… yet."

I blinked and followed them into the house. The place hasn't changed at all. Except for the stacks of cash piled high in the living room. Rixon took the bag from Dabria and tossed it into the room, knocking down a five foot tower of paper.

"Woops. Well, not my problem. Someone else will clean it up…" I stood in the doorway, glaring at my older brother.

"Damn you Rixon. You're taking money away from innocent people." I kicked a stack to the side, only to have my foot go through it.

"Well, what do you suppose we do next?" Rixon asked. Dabria shrugged. "We haven't checked on the pregnant bitch…"

Rixon sighed and leaned against the wall. "Ya know Dabria… I'm wondering about my brother…"

"He's dead, all because of Nora Grey! If he stayed away from that skank like he was supposed to, he would still be alive!" she lashed out at Rixon, a small knife in her hand.

He grabbed her arm quickly and spun her around, pinning her arm across her back and pressing her face agents the wall.

"Now, now. You know better than that Dabria, as the 'angel of death'. My father would be upset if you were to accidently hurt yourself…" he trailed off as her eyes grew wide.

Rixon let go of her and went to sit on a couch. "As I was saying, I'm wondering if Patch left her pregnant on purpose…"

Dabria scoffed. "If he wanted a kid that badly he could have asked me." She muttered. I rolled my eyes. As beautiful as Dabria was, I'd rather stick with my radiant Angel, who truly loved me and wasn't out to just get laid. Nora is innocent, and Dabria… is not.

"The problem with you is you act so desperate around him. The lad knows better than to go around sleeping with the likes of you." he chortled loudly.

I laughed and accidently ran into a wall. Instead of phasing though it like I usually do, I run smack into it, hard enough to bruise my face... if this was my physical body. The thump echoed down the hall. I stared at the wall before me then cautiously touched it. My hand slid right through…

"What was that?" Dabria hissed. Rixon paused for a moment, listening quietly. They both began to stalk down the hallway. I glared at them as they passed.

"Are you sure no one else is here today?"

"Of course not! Everyone is at the dog fight. No one should be here." Rixon pulled out his knife and began to stalk around like a lion looking for prey. Dabria snorts and silently and checks the security cameras.

"Nothing… what is with this house? I swear I kept hearing beeping in the middle of the night. Then there's the things your dad keeps getting sent in."

"The drugs? You'll be amazed as to how many people need those things. It doesn't help that the hospitals also need them."

"Oh so your father now supplies the whole town?"

"Of course, all he needs is to get elected mayor."

"Hell no!" I shouted.

I began to pace back and forth. If father ruled what was left of the town, Nora would be killed on spot. The whole town would die off within an hour. I looked around wildly. There had to be something I could do to stop father. Something in me clicked and I ran to my father's office. There was a small amount of paper work on his desk. I browsed though it and spotted something. Hospital paper work… with my name. I skimmed over the papers, and the letter from the doctor. The words kept blurring together, as if I was dyslexic. I could only catch a couple of words before they turned into big blobs. Sleep, trance, body temperature, high blood pressure, needs meds, coma…

I groaned. there were still missing pieces to this puzzle, but now that something made sense, it didn't make things easier. I glided out of the house, took the crow again, and flew to the grave yard.

The only place where I could rest in peace.

* * *

><p><em>Jev? Are you there?<em>

I blinked as a warm fuzzy feeling spread through me. I was sitting on my tombstone, the crow pecking at the bottle of corona that someone 'thoughtfully' placed at my grave.

_**Nora.**_ I echoed, relishing in the emotions I got from her.

_Why haven't you moved on?_

I frowned and began to leave the office, heading towards the sound of my Angel.

_**There is no reason to move on. Not when I have you to take care of.**_

_Jev… _

_**Listen to me Angel, as long as you're in danger, I will protect you. I am your guardian, and nothing will stop me from keeping you safe.**_

There she is… I looked down at her resting form, wishing to be there next to her… instead the cat was curled up on the mattress. I reached out for it and the cat looked up at me, meowed in greeting, and allowed me into its body. I looked up at Nora, purring and rubbing agents her back. She picked us up and nestled us agents her belly. I blinked and looked at her.

Why haven't I noticed?

What the hell is wrong with me?

… She is pregnant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well hello my devoted readers. I'm here, but only for a little while. <strong>_

_**As a great big apology to my absence (and laziness) I, Spark-of-a-White-Wolf, have written a chapter all in a guy's p.o.v. **_

_**A lovesick guy's p.o.v.**_

_**Do you have any idea how hard that is, to get into a Male's head while trying to overlook the fact that his girlfriend is pregnant? **_

_**Jesus, I hated keeping him in the dark so bleh.**_

_**HE KNOOOWWWSSSSS! too him long enough too. **_

_**Neww character, Doug is gay, and don't get me wrong, I have no problem with gay, lesbian, or straight people. As long as I don't spot them swapping spit in corners where they think people don't see them (okay Eww) they are all cool. Doug is just… Doug. He likes Jev, and will probably show up a lot in later chapters. Good for you Doug! **_

_**Anywhoooo, here is where I answered the questions you peeps have left in reviews and otherwise, but only from Ch. 4 and up~**_

_**Momo16: yeah Patch is a meanie : when did SHE kiss HIM? Hmm, I'm probably going to put that in another flashback scene :D **_

_**KATY123: Jev has a 50/50 chance of coming back. Depends if I'm feeling merciful. Boy or girl or twins? Ha ha, IDK probably going to hold a vote for that when the time comes... And she's going to probably stay poor, unless she can find a job ASAP. Remember The Archangels destroyed the last place she worked at 0W0.**_

_**Peridot-Alpha: I think this chapter explains it all. Jev/Patch is stuck between worlds, in an alive, dead and deader dimension~!**_

_**Muchas grasias to all those anonymous reviewers and others! For those of you who adored this story enough to add it to your favorites list I feel honored to give you something worth reading~!**_

_**P.S. for those who care, I've written some short bonuses for other stories and posted them on my deviantART account. Please read them and leave a review here or there :D**_

_**Read and review so I can post the next chapterrrr~**_


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed and rubbed the cat's ears as it rubbed agents my belly. "You're a sweet kitty." I mumbled sleepily. The cat just purred. I allowed myself to drift in and out of sleep. Jev's voice was humming within my head, a soft quiet melody that warmed me up.

…**Nora?**

_Yeah?_

**How long… have you been pregnant?**

… _Eight and a half months. I found out two weeks after…_

… **I'm so sorry. For everything I've put you through.**

I shifted, lying on my back. _It's not your fault Jev._

**It is Nora. If I didn't leave, you wouldn't have to suffer through this. I'm a failure. As a friend, lover and father.**

I bit my lip and looked up at the celling. There was no denying him. He did fail us. But I think he did it for the greater good. Whatever that was… I sighed and looked up at the ceiling

**Go to sleep Nora. You look like you need it.**

_I've been looking for a job all day with Vee. Nothing so far._

He sighed and continued his humming. I continued to drift, until the cat butted its head agents my cheek.

"What is it?" I asked yawning. He meowed and looked at the door. Footsteps echoed down the stairway. I attempted to stand and by the time I was sitting up, Vee tumbled in with a bag of clothes in hand. "Damn do you have any idea what's going on out there? The streets are in chaos. Seriously, the down town district is on fire, some mattress factory blew up earlier today and- hey you look like crap."

I stood up and rubbed my belly, wincing slightly. "No shit. So Sherlock, anything other than the town catching fire?" she thought for a moment. "Hmm… I ran across a hobo that might or might not be a wizard. Oh, and there was some kid out in the park who tripped over a squirrel."

I laughed and looked around the cat was scratching at the wall, its claws raking down the paint. "Hey kitty, what are you doing scratching the crap out of the walls?" Vee asked, shoving the wall. It gave away and she accidently knocked down a quarter of the wall. I rolled my eyes. "Wow Vee, you broke the wall."

"Oops. Whatever, check it out I think this was the living room." It was small-ish for a living room, but the furniture looked extremely expensive.

Vee skipped forwards. "Sweet! Extra-large flat-screen TV is mine!" she ran and dived for the leather couch. The cat hissed and began to play with the shoelace of one of the shoes lying around. I smiled and sat next to Vee.

"Hmm… is all he used to watch old black and white films? Cuz this is all I'm finding in favorites. And half are in French."

"_Au contraire_, there's ESPN." She paused and hit the sports channel. I can remember him complaining whenever is favorite teams lost. That and the fact that they never showed his teams at his time.

Vee groaned and stretched. My stomach rumbled. Vee looked around then down at me. She poked my stomach.

"Hungry?"

"A little…"

"Cool. Let's go to the diner?"

The west point diner was a small slightly old fashioned family owned restaurant. The chocolate fudge brownies were the best, as was the black berry pie. My appetite got the best of me and Vee watched as I ate half the plate of brownies.

"… Save at least one for me." She stated, slurping her milk shake. I gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Naw it's okay… hey when was the last time we've been here? Four years, maybe five?"

"I don't really know." I fingered the remains of my fries. Vee shrugged and looked at the television. "hey Granny, can you turn up the volume?" Vee asked the waitress.

Her name was Mabel but vee and I tended to call her Granny. She was just reaching thirty, but she was one of the nicest people around. Almost a grandmother to us.

"Do it yourself Vee Sky. You've been coming here long enough to know how to do it!"

"I get it don't get your panties in a bunch." Vee stood up and hit the volume up on the old-fashioned television.

"_Police reports that the accident was intentional and planed. The Archangels and the Black Hand are some of the most wanted Gangs in the west Coldwater district, not to mention some of the most lethal people known in this century. So far this year and estimated amount of 78 deaths and about 42 injuries have been caused by these dangerous assassins. Recently, they have been sending messages to each other though graffiti all around town. Police are trying to find out what these markings mean, and the closest guess they could get was markings for a new cult."_

I studied the television carefully. A puddle of blood, some feathers and an angel with black broken wings was spray painted onto a wall there was a dark hand holding a gun and pointing it into the angel's head. "… as far as art goes, that's not normal at all." Vee stated. I rolled my eyes and wondered what it all meant.

**Like the useless news reporter said. They're sending a message. Black angel… I guess it means one of the top fighters. The black hand plans to kill someone. As for the time… I have no idea.**

_This is confusing. To me it just looks… _

**Like street art. Morbid violent street art. I know love.**

I slurped my soda and watched as Vee glared at the TV.

"Perfect. Just great. Now I have stuff to look up." She pulled out her small pocket notebook and began to write down some stuff.

"Are you going back to college?"

"Hell no. those dumbasses just look for fingerprints while wearing gloves. This chick likes to get her hands dirty while looking up dead bodies."

I snorted. Vee really was better than any detective. Smart and capable of doing dangerous things not to mention she was really brave. Brave or just plain stupid. "Hmm… you done here- oh shit." She pulled me under the table.

"Granny, open the back door!" Vee hissed. the waitress did not argue as we both crawled back to the kitchen.

"What's wrong now Vee?" I asked.

"Quiet! That jackass with the Irish-accent just walked in."

Irish-accent… "Rixon?" I squeaked.

She nodded. We heard Granny from outside. "Can I get you something hun?" she asked.

"Have you seen sum girls in here?"

"Honey, I've seen a lot of girls in here. Fat, skinny, blond, brunettes. Even transsexual's. can you get a bit more specific?"

"One of them is pregnant. The other one looks mental."

"Hmm… well I saw someone yesterday. She looked pretty big."

"What did she look like?"

"Let's see. She looked like she smoked five packs a day, and she already had two other kids with her. Forgot to pay her bills and left her kids here."

I heard Rixon grunt an annoyed sound. I hope Granny didn't get hurt…

"Not my girl."

"Now are you going to order something hun?"

"No. I'm out of here."

"Come back soon ya hear!" we waited patiently behind the sink until Granny came in.

"What was that about Sky? You know I don't like those boys coming in here to cause trouble."

"Yeah, yeah… hey can we have some cobbler to go?"

"Sure, it's on me. Nora, you best be at home. I saw your mother down the street. She looked drunk again." Granny's eyes were full of concern… for me.

I groaned. Mother… why are you so insane?

Vee wrinkled her nose. "Eww. Can we not go check on her?"

"… Vee…"

She threw her hands up. "Alright enough with the pouty puppy face. Granny can we borrow your car?"

"Which one?"

"I don't care."

"Sure, just pick out one of the keys and test it out. Just be sure to fill it up when you return it."

Sometimes, you just had to appreciate a lady as nice as Granny…

Home was a mess. There were garbage bags here and there, some old socks and a pile of dirty clothes in the hall way.

"… I'll take the bags to the garbage shoot." Vee stated, picking up bags. I don't blame her for not wanting to deal with my mom. It could get messy sometimes.

I found my mom with her head in the toilet again. "…mom are you okay?"

"Oh hi Nora… huh, I thought you were at the park with your girlfriend…" she hurled again. I sighed and held her hair back.

"No, I was out looking for a job."

"Ha-ha, who needs a job… when you can drink all you want." She sat up and wiped the sweat off her face.

"yeah... Do you want something to eat?"

"naw, I already ate… listen, come here." I sighed and leaned closer. "there's this guy see… wants me to come over like around… two in the morning… man, is it hot in here or wha… what?" she collapse on the floor. I almost groaned. Picking up my mom, I began to haul her to her bed room. The place smelled like siggaret burns, and there were empty bottles of liquor here and there.

"Okay mom, just stay here." I set her onto her bed and began to clean up. "Oh, she passed out?" Vee asked casually, loading the laundry into the washer.

"Yeah, she has a client at two apparently. Help me move some stuff from my room."

"Why?"

"I'm going to live at Jev's place for now. Mom seems… like she's been at it for a long time."

"Ah, like bunnies! Remember that lesson on reproduction?"

"I'm trying not to."

Vee began to hum a song lightly. I recognized it from the Grease two movie. "Vee, just… don't."

"Aww, it was catch though. And you enjoyed it too, holding hands with lover-boy. Hey look! I found a letter."

I opened it up and scanned the words. "The landlord is giving mom two weeks of house arrest for breaking a flower pot." I stated.

"Does your mom know how to undo a child lock?"

"Not when she's drunk."

Vee rolled her eyes and went to my room. "So what do you want to take?" she asked. I walked in after her and began to load things into a cardboard box. Pictures, some clothes, a stuffed rabbit Jev got me at the carnival.

"What is this?" she asked. I looked at the silver necklace under the pillow.

"Its… it was his." She made a sound of amusement and put it around my neck.

"Guess he meant to give it to you or something."

"Or he forgot it here." I grumbled.

"Oh-ho-ho! Nora is getting mood swings now huh."

"No I'm not Vee. Shut up."

"Hormones are acting up now ah-yup? And you've kept calm for eight months. That should be a world record or something… should I post it online?" I gave Vee the look. She pulled out some of my underwear and laughed. "Remember this thing? I still think the people who created it were gross. And sick minded." Red lingerie-style underwear with little crabs...

I burst out laughing and Vee just smirked. Sometimes I just wanted to kill this girl, other times… I just want to hug her to death. "Oh hello. This is the ball we lost five years ago. Cool." She picked up an old baseball and slipped it into her pocket. "We were supposed to exchange it every four months. I'm keeping it for two and a half years then."

"Then you're going to lose it later." I told her bluntly.

"… You're probably right." We continued to put things away. After a few minutes, everything looked more like a house than a dump. "Cool! Okay, let's get your shit back home."

"You're planning on crashing there too?"

"Hell yeah. Oh wait, damn I forgot the kids."

"Then you're bringing them over too?"

"Hell no! Those little midgets will trash the place in seconds. But… just to be safe, we're stopping by my house."

"Nora!" the two pairs of twins came running up to me and hugged my legs. It was hard not to trip on them.

"Hey kids. Vee brought you some pie." Vee set the pie down on the table, which was covered in old magazines, and waited.

"Pie!" the kids were on the table in seconds.

"Huh. Last time it took them less than a second. Oh well. Where's your big brother?" she asked Kim.

The little girl had pie crumbs on her forehead. "He went out with a tall lady with big shoes. Was she a princess?"

"Yeah, princess of the kingdom pain-in-my-ass. Nate, get off the table! Didn't I raise you brats to know manners?"

"We had to learn ourselves... from old western movies."

"Whatever. Nora take a seat, and kids, wipe your faces, you look like animals." She walked to her room and the kids walked around me.

They cuddled around me. "Nora when are you having the baby?"

"In about a month. Maybe less."

"is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" I thought for a moment. "I don't know." I announced. The kids began to fidget. "I hope it's a girl." Kim sighed dramatically.

"Boy! Boys are always better!" Nate shouted

"Nu-uh! Girls are nicer than boys!" Carolyn barked back.

"Boys are tougher!"

"girls are smarter!"

"Is not!"

"Is to"

"Is not!"

"Is to"

"S'not!"

"S'too!"

"S'not!"

"S'too!"

"Do you kids ever do anything but argue?" Vee asked, a backpack tossed around her shoulder.

"Yeah, we can talk pig Latin and Nate can speak French-sign language… kind of." The kid began to make all kinds of signs with his hands before slapping them both on his butt.

"… charming. Now if big brother shows up, tell him that he's out of kissy-kissy gloves."

"Eww."

"We know what a condom is big sister. Brother keeps forgetting to lock the porn channels." I looked at the kids as Vee started to explain to them how that was bad.

**I'll remind you to not let the kid watch those channels…**

_Thanks… I guess._

"Bah! Whatever. Just make sure he gets his own money. Oh and here's fifty bucks. Buy yourselves some take out or something…" they cheered and ushered us out the door.

"Come back soon Nora!"

"Yeah with our new cousin too!"

Vee closed the door. Just as we stepped out into the lobby, Vee's elder brother showed up, dressed to impress. "… Vee. Are the kids upstairs?"

"What's it to you? They could be dead for all you care."

"They're not dead right?"

"… No. you're out of condoms and you need to lock the porn channels. Get them to clean up or I'll chop off what makes you a 'man'…"

He rushed inside and we continued out to the lobby.

"your family… is awesome." "hahaha whatever. The kids are okay, I wish I could say the same about the older brother." We were both silent until we reached the car. That's when we burst out laughing.

Friends, they're the best. Always there to give you a laugh.

…

_**Well hello.**_

_**Ja I've been missing for about, mmh, two months? Three? That's got to be enough time to get the next chapter out huh?**_

_**Sorry kiddies, hit a hard concrete wall of writers block. That and I've been doodling cute stuff. Like unicorns and chibis, my characters as ponies, gift doodles for others…. Bleh. **_

_**Any whoooo, this chapter… I did not like the way it turned out. T'was short and a pain in the ass to haul my butt over that wall of writers block, but the story shall go on! And I might (keyword here MIGHT) re-write the whole damn chapter. Depends if I'm feeling up to it. **_

_**Btw I also noticed that I've been getting a shit load of favorites. Why, why is it everyone reads my stuff and never tells me why on earth they like it? Huh, guess people are just too damn shy to admit they like reading stories… or they just like favoreting. **__**Please please PLEEAAASSSEEE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I CAN GET SOME MORE INSPERATION TO TYPE DOWN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRR!**_

_**I also feel the need to conclude this story. My authors muse is running dry. Like the desert in California. Death Valley I think or mayhap it was the alley behind my old house over thar…? Whatever. I got some inspiration back reading **__**'Kissed by and Angel'**__** and dayumm. Tristan sounds hawt. And a lot like some guy I used to know… damn I miss that guy. Should have asked him for his number too…*trails of remembering childhood friends.***_

_**Back to topic, I want to kill. I'm out for blood :D who do you guys what to see in the story? Who do you want to see out of the story? Let me know, and I'll get the next chapter out for you kiddies sooner than you can say **__**"update damnit! Why won't you update?! I KILL YOUU!"**_

_**I'll tell you who I wanna see gone. Them douche-bags who live down the street. **_

_**Four pranks in a week, including egging ma daddy's truck, attempting to steal our garbage bins, and trying but failing miserably to T.P. the house (really tall roof, but small interior). Those suckers don't know how to chuck rolls of light paper over any house. **_

_**Oi, I'm also thinking about typing a **__**'In the forest of the night'**__** fanfic. Or a **__**Maximum ride**__** fanfic. Mweh whichever you guys want to see from me. I'm also thinking about posting Ch. 1 of my **__**DeathNote **__**fanfic here and labeling it as a one shot. Or should I finally get down to typing the second story to **__**'Curse of the Silver Wolf'**__**?**_

_**Guysss, I'm running out of reading material. Can you suggest something for me to read? Preferably from the young adult section and if you wish a graphic novel. Or whatever. Something preferably along the lines of fantasy, magic, danger romance, some fights of five, blab blah blab you get the point :D**_

_**REEEEAAAD AND REVIEWWWW AND LEAVE A BOOK SUGGESTION!**_

_**p.s. lolz random question. They're called mobile homes but do they actually move?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I was sitting on a bench at the park. It was the middle of the night, a weird feeling sinking into my stomach. I tried to find my voice, but no one was out there to hear me. _

**Don't…**

_I didn't listen. I stood up and began to walk. The path wounded all around the place, but there were some trails that lead to nowhere. A maze, like the Minotaur's labyrinth. A danger around every corner, and no absolute guarantee that you will get out alive. _

_I followed a path, until I tripped over something. Looking back behind me I saw a mangled body, its innards spilled though a slit across its stomach._

_I screamed and began to run. _

_I could hear wings. Large wings beating agents the wind, circling the park. _

"_Run little mousey, run for your life." I tried to recognize the voice. It was feminine, and full of hatred. I never knew a woman who could hate so much._

_I stopped running all of a sudden. In front of me was a single black feather. Seconds after staring at the feather, a wing sprouted from the ground. Following a body, a face, eyes, deep-dark onyx eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, voice in my head echoing my name. _

**Nora… Nora, Nora, Nora…my Nora.**

_I began to cry. _

"_moucie moucie preyyy…" I flinched. Black feathers wrapped around me, in a protective way. There was a bang of bright light, and I was no longer in the park. Instead I was looking up at a tree. _

"_There are many many things I hate about you, Nora Grey. And to be honest, I wish Patch would have killed you ages ago. But for some reason, he likes you…" Dabria appeared from behind the tree. Her face was violent, and she looked like a maniac. Her hair was beyond tangled, up in a messed up haystack and her eyes were dunning with mascara. _

"_I don't know what he sees in you… I don't even know how anyone would think of you as attractive…" she pulled a knife out of seemingly nowhere._

"_I just want to cut you up you know…" she began to transform. Her face began to bulge out, and she looked like… a monster._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" I jolted awake and clutched my head. Vee stirred next to me.<p>

"I don't want to feed the cat…" she mumbled, rolling to the edge of the bed. I sat there panting. It's all a dream, nothing can hurt you in a dream… but it was so real. I was soaked in sweat, but the room was on the cold side. I looked around, my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. The cat meowed and I felt him bump agents my side before curling up somewhere on the bed.

**Nora? Are you alright?**

… _Yes. i-I think so… Jev? Did Dabria ever hate me for some reason?_

**Dabria never has a reason to even like people. But for some reason she loathes anyone I showed interest in…**

_On… okay I get why she hates me._

**You do?**

_She's the jealous type._

… **I will never understand women.**

I giggled and stroked the cat, who was watching me from its spot on the pillow. Men are always so oblivious. Vee snorted, shifted again, and then fell off the bed.

"Oh god. Vee, are you okay?" she continued to sleep, her pillow muffling her loud snoring. I smiled and threw a blanket over her. No matter what, Vee is always there for me, even though the hard parts. She will always be my best friend…

"Wakey-wakey… Nooora… Yo Nora get up, your cat's drooling all over the place… Eww that is one big ass hair-ball. Nora wake up I think the cat coughed up the world's biggest hairball."

"Did not need to know that…" I muttered. Vee was poking the wad of fur with a coat hanger, while the cat was licking itself, probably getting ready for another hair ball.

"Gross, let's take a picture and post it online." Vee pulled out her cellphone and was about to take a picture when the cat began to act up.

"No not on the couch! Okay… I'm taking a picture of that one instead."

I rolled my eyes.

"Vee… lets go to school today." Vee looked up.

"… Your just keep asking for more girl, today we're going on a trip. The beach is what I am for, and I am craving some saltwater taffy." She was about to pick up a duffle bag when I gave her my puppy dog eyes. "… aww, don't make me go to school again! Please! I never finished that ghost hunter's project that was due for last month!"

* * *

><p>"Now for the thing everyone's been looking up to. The supernatural." Everyone groaned around me. Vee booed loudly earning a stern glare from our history teacher. "There have been many faux accusations about supernatural beings, such as ghosts, demons, mythical creatures and angels. It is up to you to prove if they exist or not. Whoever manages to hand in a convincing report can come along on our school night trip to the old cemetery." He went under his table and came up with a freaky binocular headset, a glow in the dark net, and a jar with silvery powder.<p>

"I hope you children aren't afraid of ghost…"

"No, but we're defiantly afraid of creepers like you, old nut."

Everyone in the class giggled. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die then and there.

"Miss Sky, please don't refer to me as an old nut." The teacher hissed. I rolled my eyes as Vee flipped him off while his back was turned.

"What a crazy old man. What the school is thinking anymore I don't- Nora you okay?"

I felt like everything I ate this morning was going to come flying out any second. Was this normal for women to feel this way?

"I need a bathroom." I whispered, hand over my mouth.

"Oh god, out of the way dumbasses morning sickness!" she kicked down the door to the teachers bathroom and shoved anyone inside out. Once she evacuated the bathroom, she shoved me inside and locked the door. Breakfast and yesterday's dinner came flying out my mouth and into the toilet.

"Vee… don't you dare…"

"Aww, your no fun." She put her cell phone away and rubbed circles agents my back.

"Flush." I whispered, leaning agents the wall. She did just that and sat next to me.

"You're pale. You look like a ghost." She stated in a sing song voice, probably trying to cheer me up.

"I'll be fine… what's next on our schedule."

"At the rate you're going, nada. I would honestly feel better if I could lock you up somewhere where you'll be safe. Like… the hospital. Or a jail cell." I laughed feebly. She smiled, happy to know that I was starting to feel better.

"So babe, you feeling up for lunch?" she asked, sitting up and passing me a mint.

I gave her an 'oh please no' look.

"Well… that's what's up next on our agenda." She stated defensibly.

"Just ignore them Vee." I mumbled. Everyone was sending us rude looks, and some even had the nerve to be a nuisance to Vee. Which was a problem.

"Alright you punk ass bitch, do you wanna go? C'mon I'll take your sorry ass down!" she had her fork in hand, ready for combat.

"Calm down Vee." I said, struggling to keep her from attacking a group of freshman.

"Yeah that's right you better run you little bags of snot!"

"My god you're so violent you fat pig."

"Marcie… it's not a good time to start the insults." I snapped. Vee was livid her eyes figuratively glazed red and nostrils fuming. The bull was about to charge and all that was holding her back was a pregnant teenager.

"I wasn't talking to you slut." That did it. I let go of Vee, who roared and launched herself at Marcie. The girl screamed and ran out the nearest exit, just as Vee caught a fist full of her hair and aimed a kick into her gut. She went flying into the hall.

And that's how Vee evacuated the cafeteria for the fifth time in our school year... Without the use of a stink bomb.

* * *

><p>We sat in the principal's office, a calmer, chirpy even, Vee sucking on a lollipop and humming along to some song that was being sung from the choir room across the hall.<p>

"Vee Sky… you know this calls for immediate expulsion."

"And you know that security here does not protect pregnant women attending your class? What was I supposed to do, there are a shit load of students that would probably kill Nora if it wasn't for me!" the principal began to sweat.

"I know that miss Sky… but… he pulled out a mini white board and held it up.

We're being watched.

I frowned and looked around.

**There's a camera on the left bookstand, and a microphone hidden in the celling light.**

I jumped at the sound of his voice and swallowed. "Miss Sky, for the safety of this school and its students, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Miss Grey, if you wish to leave, you may go as well." I sighed.

"Yes sir. We'll leave right now."

* * *

><p>"Well this rocks!" we were sitting in the library, a large stack of phonebooks piled on a desk in our private corner. We were browsing for jobs, hoping that there was something easy out there. The librarian hobbled over and looked us over.<p>

"We're about to close girls." She growled. I grabbed my bag and Vee sighed, standing. "Alright you old hag, give us time to put our stuff away and we'll be out of this hell hole."

The underground parking lot was creepy at night. We slid into Vee's neon and headed home. That is until something went wrong.

"Don't move." Someone hissed from the back seat, pressing cold metal agents my head. I flinched and Vee looked into the rear view mirror.

"HEY! Don't point that thing at her you sick bastard!"

"Eyes on the road Vee." I hissed. She swore and continued to drive. It was silent for a while until Vee looked over at the rear view again.

"Who the hell are you dipshit?!" she snarled.

"I'm with the Black Hand. And your friend here has something of great value."

"My ass she does. If you're gonna kill her and the baby, you're going to have to go through me once I park this car." There was a dark chuckle.

"Please. Nora is of better use to us alive than dead. She has the Archangel's child. The devil himself would want to save his heir."

"You're talking about Patch's dad? Why the hell would he- oh." Vee caught on.

"Exactly. If Rixon dies for some odd reason, the next possible Heir is in our girl's hands. And you two will do exactly as I say…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Du-du-du-duuuuuuu. <strong>_

_**SHE'S BAAAAAAAACK AND CRAZIER THAN EVER! Hahahahahaha!**_

_**Cliffie :D **_

_**It's been a while kiddies ;D don't kill me, I have excuses you know. **_

_**So this is odd I know, but some dipstick decided to complain about my writing and besides being more pissed of that a cat in water, I am actually kind of happy.**_

_**(I deleted the extremely rude comment cuz I'm and author and I can do that) **_

_**The reason I'm writing stories on this site is to become a better author in the first place. My dream is to actually get a bestselling book out there, and to do that, I have to start small. When I first entered this site, I was actually kind of scared that people wouldn't like my story. Who isn't? it's like letting people into your mind. **_

_**And hey, I was also nervous about posting the damned thing in the first place. But over time, I think I got the hang of letting people tell me what's wrong in some chapters, and what they want to see in the next. **_

_**If someone doesn't like any story at all, it's their fault for reading it in the first place. If it doesn't suite there taste in writing, move on and find something that does.**_

_**So yeah.**_

_**I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY, AND NOTHING ANYONE SAYS IS GOING TO CHANGE THE WAY I TELL THEM! IF YOU FREACKING DISAPROVE OF IT WRITE YOUR OWN DAMN STORY AND LETS SEE WHAT OTHERS THINK OF THAT!**_

_**Okay, anger out happy colors in(its starburst yellow at the moment). I have a Wattpad account now, same username that I have in this site, and I have my actual stories on there that are NOT (mostly) fanfictions. go check it out, seriously. there's a link to my profile on my deviantART account too**_

_**(located in my Bio)**_

_**I'll be posting the ORIGINAL **__**Love in the Afterlife**__** on there (eventually) that has NOTHING to do with **__**Hush, Hush**__**.**_

_**(If I can find that file on my computer…)**_

_**READ & REVIEW and make sure it's something nice cuz if you've got something mean to say I'd rather you keep it to yourself!**_


	9. Bonus Chapter: The Past

_**Bonus chapter: The Past**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nora's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>The school day was going normally, but there was something weird going on. There was a silent exchange going on amongst the delinquents, and I heard the talk of guns, fire and bombs. Everyone ignored it of course, but I couldn't help but be suspicious. Vee told me I was just paranoid, but… I was right last time. My sixth sense was never wrong.<p>

When the bell rang for lunch, I sighed and stood up. Vee hooked her arm into mine. "See, nothing happened so far, Miss Paranoia. C'mon, I think that the cafeteria is serving real meat for once."

"Road kill or genetically altered?"

"Who cares, steak is steak." We were about to step outside when the screaming began, followed by shootings. The sounds echoed though out the building, followed by the sound of shattering glass and the distant sound of sirens.

"Get in!" Vee shoved me back into an empty classroom and we both hid behind the teacher's desk near the far back wall. From the corner of our hiding spot, we were able to people wearing black bandanas and ski mask around there faces, holding guns and shooting at kids everywhere. Some of them missed on purpose while the older looking ones seemed to hit their target every time.

I squeaked and Vee slapped her hand around my face. She was pale and trembling, but Vee was the stronger one in situations like this.

"Shh. Quiet…" a pair of long legs paused just outside the room. I wanted to sob. I wanted to scream. But I have to be brave.

* * *

><p><strong>Jev's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>I stopped just outside homeroom.<p>

I swear I heard a sound in here.

Slowly, I began to head for the back of the room.

The students were being rounded up in the cafeteria, and if someone tried to get out, we were ordered to shoot on the spot.

I didn't care.

No one did.

To me this is just a game of cards.

Just play them right, and you get what you want.

I stopped ad pointed my gun at the windows.

I hate this room. So many people who criticized me, made fun of me, and that damned teacher… always telling me what to do.

Shooting down the glass, I began to laugh.

"Oi, Patch, are you done in here?" I looked at my older brother.

"… no. give me a second and I'll be over there soon."

"Hurry up then, the Angel of death waits for no one." I headed for the teacher's desk and smiled.

This is where the noise came from.

I'm sure of it.

I kicked the chair out of the way and ducked down to come face to face with…

Oh.

She looked at me with fearful eyes, her best friend hugging her close. These two have always been together, since the first day of school.

I snapped my gun and pointed it at the girl.

She flinched and met my eyes dead on.

I want her to look away.

It makes things easier on me.

But that's not all I want to see from her.

I wanted her to smile for me.

To laugh for me at best.

Damn, I can't kill her.

She might not know it, but I did have feelings for her.

And I want her trust so bad.

Killing her would mean losing whatever was left of my mortality.

I sighed and pulled back.

"Get out of here. Both of you." I muttered, walking out of the room.

Maybe one day… one day, I might just get my chance.

That's the day I will try. I will try to be there for her.

One day.

* * *

><p><strong>Nora's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Once he walked out of the room, we waited a while and could hear everyone down the hall in the cafeteria.<p>

I recognized those eyes. The way he looked at me in shock, I could read his expression. He did not want to kill me.

Anyone else sure, but me…

Vee took my hand and leads me out of the room. "Okay… this is giving me the creeps… C'mon Nora, there's an ice-cream milkshake waiting for us." I nodded.

Minutes later, we were in a diner, drinking milkshakes, and eating brownies. We were both quiet, waiting for the news report to come up on the television.

"This is getting on my nerves… and why on earth didn't that jack ass shoot us?"

I looked up at her. "… Did you see the way he looked at me?" I asked nervously.

She thought for a moment. "Yeah… like he wanted to eat you. Stay away from him, guys like him are always the worst. Sneaky, stealing and sexy."

I giggled. She smiled, happy to get a laugh out of me. "Wonder why they chose today of all days."

Vee muttered, stuffing the last brownie into her mouth. I shrugged.

"Isn't that your brother over there?" I asked Vee.

She looked up. "Yeah, he chose to take on another job. A cashier is better than a prostitute. At least we're finally getting some food in the kids." I smiled. "Nora, tell me we both recognized the kid with the gun."

"Jev Cipriano. Of course I recognized him, he sits in the back and is always watching everyone like a…"

"A big bird of prey? Yeah, but I think he's had his eye on you forever."

"Vee!"

"It's true!" she said, razing her hands up defensively. I huffed and looked out the window. Vee sighed and leaned forwards. "Look Nora, whether we like it or not, we're girls, and guys are eventually going to start noticing our titties and sexy asses. And I'm not complaining when its someone I like, but men will start treating women like prey."

I blushed. "Way to keep it mature."

I grumbled. She ignored me and sighed. "This is probably going to come back and haunt us in the future, huh?" we both trailed off, hoping that it would not come true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_

_**Hey yall! Wow, I've gotten quite a couple followers on this story huh?**_

_**Who the heck are you people and why do you like my story? Meh, I don't care, just make sure you review so I can get some inspiration for the next chapter.**_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!**_

_**You guys should totally read my story Birdhouses and Sawdust on wattpad. It's somewhat humorous and slightly crazy. Just like me :D**_

_**Watching **__**I3 Jenni **__**and I can't believe Jenni Rivera died. Wow that was one sassy woman, and she reminds me of a Mexican Vee Sky ;D anyone else watches/watched that show? I know I dooo!**_

_**Kate, YEAH I READ SNOT STEW AND I LOVE THOSE LITTLE KITTENS TO DEATH:D Had to put that little argument in there some how ;)**_

_**So, I'm still open to Book/story suggestions, reading **__**Perfect Chemistry**__** *thanks for the suggestion Momo16, it is amazing :D***_


	10. Chapter 9

**Jev's p.o.v.**

I was on fire, my body raging, ready to strangle the stranger in the back seat that held a gun to Nora's head. No one should be doing that to her.

No one.

Of course I did that once myself, but… that was before I realized we were meant to be forever. The day I first kissed her, I vowed to myself that no one on this planet would ever hurt her.

No one.

"Get away from her!" I roared furiously, taking swipes at the back of his head. My fist just phased through him, not even ruffling his hair. This just made me angrier, much more violent.

The stranger was not wearing anything distinguishing, other than a tattoo just above his heart…

He blinked and I suddenly recognized him.

"Scott…"

Doug appeared next to me, his hand passing over Scott's head. "Hello? Oh, hold up a second."

He closed his eyes and began to meditate. Nora trembled visibly as Scott gave Vee directions. I glared at Doug. "Will you stop that you fool?!"

He opened one eye and glared at me. "You haven't slept in a while dude. Seriously, if you don't get your rest, your energy dies out, and you won't be able to do absolutely anything. Look at your hand, the spiritual energy that makes you yourself is fading, along with your soul." I groaned helplessly and stared at my hand.

It was fading slightly, but still solid.

Damn, Doug had a point. Then again, the man was dead longer than I have been, so he would know better. He caught me staring anxiously at Nora and heaved a sigh, settling into the back seat. "Relax; I'll keep an eye on your girl. I swear on my second life she won't get hurt."

I grunted grudgingly and tried to relax.

My thoughts were skittering like butterflies, but they all centered around one point.

And that was protecting Nora.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I felt… slightly stronger, more or less. I thought my body was becoming more solid, not as much as vapor, more like… dry ice.

I jumped back to reality when Vee screeched.

"Damnit I thought you were familiar! Scotty the Potty." I tuned and looked at the man. Doug had left sometime during the ride, and now I had a clearer view of the man. He tensed and glared at Vee.

"We're not in second grade anymore Sky. Grow up."

"Scott Parnell?" Nora squeaked. We all went to the same elementary school, and I recall shoving the brat into a garbage can more than once during the middle school age.

He huffed and lowered his gun slightly. "Hey Grey. Sky, would you mind keeping your eyes on the road? I'm not afraid to toss your dead body into the river."

"You'll be afraid when my dead body shoves a heel up your ass!" Vee swung her fist back behind her, eyes still on the road.

Scott just snickered and looked at Nora. They stared at each other, eyes seeking answers within each other. "So are you really carrying that guy's kid? Or was it someone else's?"

I glared at him and swung my fist into his head, easily phasing though. "Bastard!" I snarled. Nora looked uncomfortable. Thank the skies that Vee stepped in.

"Of course it's his ya prick! They fucking love each other like Romeo and Juliet without the dying and age difference!" Scott raised an eye brow.

"You forgot the fact that the Archangel _is_ dead."

Silence. Even sassy Vee Sky had no amazing comeback towards reality. Sometimes I really want to kill reality and live in my own fantasy. It would be much less painful than this.

"So what did I miss?" a giddy voice whispered agents my ear.

I jumped and stared at Doug, who was sticking his head out the car window. "What… where... How did you-?"

"Oh simple, I went to check out the car that was following you guys. They're loaded with weapons back there; you'd think they're going to war."

"WHAT?!" I spun around and looked back.

"Over there, the blue suburban. We have guys in ski masks and MP5's in the back. The one in the back was hawt, wonder if I could share a coffin with him some time…" Doug pointed at the blue auto that was carefully keeping up with us.

"Damn. **Nora**!" I turned and looked at her. She flinched and looked around.

**Nora, you're being followed. Blue suburban, they have weapons.**

_Who are they? The Black Hand or…_

**I don't know, they have ski masks on. I think it's the Archangels, but…I could be wrong.**

"Vee, three's someone following us." She whimpered. Scott instantly took the gun away from her and spun around to look back. "Shit. Sky, do you know how to lose people in traffic?"

"What traffic? It's the middle of the night and no one is freaking driving!"

"Well lose them somehow!" Vee glared at Scott and stepped on the gas, speeding down the road and weaving her way around what few cars were around. The suburban followed quickly after us. "Take the left-"

"I'm the one driving so fuck off Potty. You kids hold on tight and buckle up; I'm going to drive Hit-and-run style." And with that, Vee pushed harder on the gas petal and the car zoomed down the highway too fast to be called safe. By instinct, I wrapped my arms around Nora, only to phase through her. I was helpless. Vee turned into a dark road, turning off the lights halfway down the road. "What happened to safety first?!" Scott yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nora's p.o.v.<strong>_

I was clutching the armrest and the seat belt for life. When Vee turned off the lights I was sure she would hit a tree or something. "Safety is for losers!" Vee called back to Scott, her eyes wild. Weather with fear or adrenaline I had no idea. No one could ever understand little old Vee. She made a sharp turn into a driveway and stopped the engine altogether. "Okay, lets cross our fingers and hope this works."

"Do you even know what you're doing Sky?" Scott hissed, looking back at the road.

"Hell yeah, I saw this in a movie once. The good guys turn off the engine and the bad guys drive by at fifty miles per hour. Then the good guys get back on the road and go the opposite direction. Anymore questions for my brilliant mind?" Vee glared at the rear view mirror and started to make faces at Scott, who was turned with his back fully to us.

"Who won that movie?" I whispered, trying not to throw up.

"The bad guys." Vee stated without hesitation.

We waited in silence until we could hear an engine roar in the distance, coming closer and closer. **They're driving fast. Just as long as you guys stay in the shadows, I don't think they'll see you…**

I closed my eyes and thought a silent prayer to whoever would watch over us. The car soon passed us, and I heard Vee sigh. "We wait a little longer."

"What's up this road?" Scott asked.

"I dunno, there was a sign back there. Maybe some bed and bedfast, or an abandoned old lodge, or-."

"It's a camp ground Sky. Don't overestimate things." Scott stated, reading the sign.

Vee huffed. "You're such a kill joy Potty." She shifted the car to reverse and managed to turn it around in the small drive. We headed back to the freeway and Scott got comfortable in the back.

"Where can I dump you're dead body?" Vee asked, looking straight ahead.

"Down town at the arcade." He stated nonchalantly.

"Ha, you must be giving us a death sentence to haul your ass over there."

"You keep forgetting who has the gun here." He threatened.

"You keep forgetting who has the stiletto. I swear, my shoe is going to find its way up your ass if you don't freaking give me straight answers Potty."

"Vee, Scott, stop acting like kids. Let's find out what the hell is going on." I broke in, shooting Scott's ready-to-fire expression down with my own menacing glare.

"Other than the fact that you're pregnant with a possible mob-kid? Let's see, Scotty the Potty shows up after years of skipping school, you might want to take a crap load of summer courses by the way, Dabria, Rixon and the Archangel himself are calling for your blood, for reasons I can't even understand and honestly, they make things more difficult than it should be, and… I think the whole town is agents us."

"Most of it is, from what I've heard. The Archangels control most of the city's power." Scott looked out the window, frowning slightly.

"And the Black Hand?" I asked.

Scott grinned. "We control most of the underground."

Vee looked at him over the rear view. "The what? Don't you mean the subways?" it took her a moment to form a picture in her head and she burst out laughing.

Scott looked at me confused. "What is she thinking?"

"With Vee, you can never be sure. And its best you don't ask."

Vee continued to crack up as we drove back home. It was slightly awkward the first couple miles, but after fifty minutes within city limits, Vee decided to turn on the radio.

"Hey Sky, it's best if you ditch this car as soon as possible." Scott suddenly stated.

"Your mind is fucked if you think I'm going to leave my baby with some rusty old junkyard cars." Vee growled defensively. She got the car her sophomore year and was already driving it the summer after. Lots of memories were made in this car, including a wild game that involved throwing eggs out the window during prank week.

I sighed. "Why should she leave the car? It's in perfect condition, and the only way we can get around."

Scott huffed and kicked back, looking out the window. "Everyone knows about this thing, including the black hand. If you don't have another mode of transportation, I'll lend you my car."

Vee huffed. "Ballocks to this. Fine, you're getting me a new car, and something to eat." Her stomach growled and I couldn't help but laugh.

Scott sighed. "Fine…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: Woohoo!<strong>_

_**Check it out, words! Yeah, writers block, and cliffy. Yep. Huh, we now know who the idiot in the back with the gun is… trippy. Haha, Scotty the Potty lol, love ya Vee. Honestly, she reminds me of my Ginger except she's not as sassy as Vee. **_

_**Yep. **_

_**Oh my Ginger? Her name is KK, middle name is really Epic. No seriously, her middle name is 'Epic'. And she is my other twin. No wait in another life, we were a gay couple. Or were we gay brothers…? Meh whatever.**_

_**Thanks for the comments last time guys, they really inspired me.**_

_**I need to re-read the series to get the muse back, but right now I'm reading so many books its clattering my brain. There's the **__**Percy Jackson & the Olympians**__** (writing a fanfic on that :3), **__**House of Many Ways**__**(been waiting FOREVER for the library to get that), **__**Rules of Attraction**__**, **__**High school of the Dead**__** (I read manga too guys XD), **__**Soul Eater**__** (gahaha, love it lolol BD) and **__**Naruto**__** (I need to re-write the Ice Wolves one cuz it sucked ;n;) and yeah.**_

_**On another note, do any of you like MLP? Yeah, I'm officially addicted XD. It's not something JUST for kids you guys, it's just as cool as **__**Monster High**__**! Besides, I really love my Pony OC's Bamboo and Rosethorn XD check them out on my deviantart account, cuz that's where the story will be posted XD**_

_**So yeah :D**_

_**Comments, questions, confusions, concerns?**_

_**READ and REVIEW!**_


End file.
